A Missing Life
by Secret Saturn
Summary: The Warners were having their normal day... until their silliness got out of hand, causing them to run for their lives. What did they do? Can they ever return again?
1. Chapter 1: A Day Gone Wrong

Animaniacs

Presents

"A Missing Life."

Chapter 1: A Day Gone Wrong

**A/N: Okay, this idea just came to me... so basically the Warners is doing their zaniness, when, everything goes wrong, and they are cast out from the lot... the whole city for that matter. Will they ever receive forgiveness. I won't be hurt if you just skip to the story now.**

**Steve: Sweet!**

**Me: Are you the grumpy cat now?**

**Steve: Yup**

**Me: Anyways... I may be switching point of views. Cool?**

**Steve: Nope.**

**Me: Whatevers, anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Animaniacs.**

**Steve: Duh...**

**Me: Shut up! On with the story**

**oO Yakko's point of view Oo**

I watched as the angry, shouting crowd burned our tower down. I hated myself for it. Why did I let it get that far? Don't I know when to stop?

"Our tower..."

As smoke rose to the air, I turned.

I couldn't watch anymore.

"C'mon sibs, we have to find a place to settle." I muttered, entering the woods.

It was my fault.

It was all my fault.

**oO Earlier that day Oo**

I plopped the pancakes down on the table, and swiped the sweat off my face.

Cooking for three may not be bad, but it was hard work when you had a brother who could eat for ten more people.

I looked to our door, which, was on the other side of the room, and sighed.

Getting them up was the hardest part of my day.

Walking over, I opened the door, letting a blinding light hit directly on Dot's face.

Wrong move.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" She yelled, turning away from me.

"Breakfast is ready, and I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Breakfast? Pancakes? Faboo!" Wakko jumped down and ran out.

"C'mon Dot, you too..." I flicked on the light, in which she covered her head and mumbled.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way." I climbed up on her bunk, and started tickling her, which, in return she started to giggle, but got mad at the same time.

"STOP... IT..." She giggled out.

She's cute when she's like this. Sure, I'll pay for it later, but it never gets old.

"Say you'll get up!"

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop..."

"Fine! Fine! I'll... get... up!"

"Good." I jumped down, and ran out, knowing she was at my heels. I slid into the booth of our table. "Sanctuary!"

"No fair!"

I grinned, taking a few pancakes and putting them on my plate.

"Life's not fair."

She pouted and did the same, then handed the rest of the stacks to Wakko, who, ate them all in one bite.

"You're such a pig."

"Can't help it if I'm hungry."

"Yes you can you hog."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

I took amusement from this for about ten minutes, then broke it up.

"Okay sibs, what are we going to do today?"

"Bother Mr. Plotz?"

"Bother Dr. Scratchansniff?"

"We'll do both!" I suggested, and ran out.

**oOOo**

"Hey Mr. Plotz!" We yelled, jumping out of the drawer. He was startled as the papers he was writing on flew everywhere.

"What do you want!?" He yelled.

"Aw we just wanted to come and say hi Plotzy." I jumped up in his arms and greeted him with a kiss.

"Get out!" He yelled, and kicked us out of his office.

We looked at each other.

"Oh Scratchy!" We zoomed out.

**oOOo**

Entering his office, I peered my eyes through the office, spotting my one true love.

"Helloooooo Nurse!" Wakko and I both jumped in her arms, kissing her cheeks. She set us down.

"Nurse, pleaze zend in ze next patient." He looked out and saw us, where he then yelled and ran back into his room.

We followed him.

No surprise there.

"Oh Scratchy!" We sang, coming in, jumping on his couch.

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" We shouted, jumping up and down.

"What do youz want?" He trembled from behind his desk.

"Just want to spend time with you!" I jumped behind the desk, causing him to jump.

"Go away children, I have no time for yours silliness, no?"

"Aw, we just thought you wanted some company Scratchy."

"Put that down!" He yelled, pointing to Wakko who looked like he was about to eat a trophy.

"Aw, but I'm hungry."

"Wak, you just ate..."

"I know but I'm hungry..."

"What's new?" Dot sneered. Wakko got mad and preceded to chase her.

"Hey Scratchy, why do you have a candles in your room instead of the lights on?"

"It helpz me think. Now that that's ruined- No! Sto-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Wakko had pushed Dot across the table, where the candles were upon, hitting the curtain, and igniting it. Fire grew rapidly, and pretty soon was taking up half the room. I grabbed my siblings and ran out. We waited outside, expecting Dr. Scratchansniff to follow us out.

But he didn't.

We saw Hello Nurse, come out, but not Scratchy.

He was trapped. I took a step forward, only to be stopped by my sibs.

"Yakko! You can't go in there! You'll get burned!" They pleaded.

"He's gonna die! We have to get him out!" I cried.

I saw fumes break through the window, as smoke came into clear. I heard fire trucks in a distance, but it was going to be too late.

"I have to save him!" I yelled some more, as a large crowd surrounded us.

"What did you guys do!?"

"We were playing and some candles got knocked over and-" I was stopped by a firefighter, who drew us back. I fought to get through, but they held me back.

The only thing I could do was watch in horror, not being able to save my siblings from this horrific scene.

I was helpless.

I watched them as they got a hose, trying to put out the fire that was engulfing the building. A couple firefighters ran in, but was soon out empty handed.

A while went by before they could go in again, but returned with nothing.

"I'm sorry, but we only found burnt remains." His voice was quiet and slow, contrasting to the Nurse's bloody scream that rang through the air. I myself dropped on my knees, whimpering a bit.

"It was them!"

"They caused the fire!"

"Get them!"

Out of instinct, I jumped up, and we ran.

We ran until we reached the edge of the forest, overlooking the city.

This really was the end.

**oOOo**

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Like?**

**Steve: Blah! Why?**

**Me: Because I did. G'night everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: Completely Lost

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"A Missing Life."

Chapter 2: Completely Lost

**A/N: I was going to wait till next week to update but eh. I'm in the writing mood. I know a lot of you hate me guts because I killed off Scratchy. Gomenasai! **

**Steve: Apology not accepted.**

**Me: Blah! Well, I hope you don't loose the will to keep reading...**

**oOOo**

I dreaded the sound I feared the most:

Birds chirping.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the effects of the cold hard ground rush through me. I cracked my joints to get rid of my stiffness. I then looked upon my siblings, who were still fast asleep. Overwhelming emotion came over me, but I controlled it.

"Guys, we gotta keep moving, just to make sure we're safe." I shook them a few times, and I was returned with grouchy faces.

"I'm tired..."

"I'm hungry..."

I nodded slowly. It took them a minute to realize all that had happened, and their faces turned to sorrow. I said nothing, as I stood up, and started walking on an open path. Nothing was said, as Wakko was picking off berries along the way.

"Wak, I would eat those. They might be poisonous." I warned him quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you have a better plan, Mr. 'I know everything'? Would you like to cook us breakfast? Oh that's right, you can't. We were chased off the Lot because we killed someone! We killed Scratchy! Don't you even care?"

"Of coarse I care? What are you talking about?" I lashed out. How could he ever think I didn't care?

"You and Dot were the ones running around. You guys knocked over the candles, not me. So don't you even think about blaming me! You're the one that started it! You're the one that killed him! It's all you're fault!" I regretted it as soon as I spat it out, because he shot off in a different direction.

"Wait Wakko I didn't mean to-"

"Smooth move, look what you've done." Dot replied annoy.

"C'mon, let's go see if we can find shelter, it looks like it's about to storm. Then we'll go find Wakko." I wasn't sure if it was the right choice, but, I had to get us a permanent shelter soon.

After a while, A small cottage appeared, and in our convenience, it looked abandon. It had spider webs in the shutters, it's white paint was faded, and vines grew up the sides. That, and on it's wooden door, it said, 'Vacant'.

It started to rain, and I pushed the slowly creaking door that, not surprisingly, fell off its hinges. Dust flew up in the air, and it filled up our lungs, causing us to cough. We stepped inside as soon as it cleared.

There was a simple kitchen set, with cabinets, a wood burning stove, and a chair sitting in front of a small stone fireplace. There was a door way to the left and right. We made our way to the left, where it showed an empty room, and there was nothing but a window in it, and another chair.

These people must've not liked chairs.

I went across, and it was a bathroom, small, with a silver tub, and a toilet sat. The only access to water must be in a spigot in from of the house.

"It'll do." I mumbled. "Stay here Dot, I'm going to go find your brother.

"But it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Exactly. That's why I need to go get him. The last thing we need is a sick person on our hands."

"I'm going with you."

"No Dot, stay here."

"But-"

"Dot! Listen, there no time for your stubbornness. I need you to be a big girl, and watch this house. Clean it or something. Okay?"

She pouted.

"Besides, the rain would mess up your cuteness and your hair. Do you want that?"

She gave me a dramatic pose.

"No!"

"Good. Now stay." I said and went out.

She was right, it was almost like hail.

The freezing rain pounded at my head, and stung my face. The wind sliced through my cheeks. It wasn't long before I was drenched. I entered the woods, being careful where I stepped.

"Wakko!" I called.

Nothing. Just an echo through the pouring rain.

"Come on Wak, come out." I pleaded. I walked a little further, almost giving up, before I heard whimpering. The sound came from behind the tree, and I made my way over to it.  
It was just who I expected.

"Hey Wak, let's go home..." I said gently, kneeling down. He only turned his back towards me. He was shivering, sniffling, whimpering, and his fur was also drenched. He looked small and pathetic, and notice a small tear in his sweatshirt.

"Leave me alone..." He hissed.

"You know I can't-"

"Why? You already know I'm a murderer. Don't I deserve to die too? Huh? I just killed my mentor, I just yelled at you, I can't do nothing right! You're right, it's all my fault."

His crying made my heart writhe in pain as his sobbing got louder.

"I didn't mean to Wak. It's not your fault, you were just being a kid, You're not a murderer. I love you no matter what you do." I sat down and took him into my arms and held him close. He just dug his head in my chest and sobbed.

"I don't want to go to jail. I don't want to die." I heard him muffle.

"You're not going to jail and you're not going to die Wak. It was a mistake." I stood up, with him still in my arms.

"Now, let's get you back before you catch a cold..." I muttered, making my way back.

It was cold.

**oOOo**

I walked in, and found Dot dusting off the cabinets. The cottage was almost looking spotless.

"I found some cleaning supplies, and a few extra blankets and towels. They must've been left here." She said quietly, turning towards me and Wakko, who, was shivering badly.

"Quick, go get a towel." I said. I noticed the fire place was lit, so I asked her about it when she got back.

"I went out back and noticed there was wood under a tarp. So I got that, and it it with matches I also found.

I was about to scold her, but. It wasn't worth it.

I took the towel and wrapped it around Wakko, bring him over to the fireplace. I felt one being wrapped around myself, and noticed Dot got on for me too. I then went and picked up the door, and pressed it tightly against the frame, before I went back and sat next to Wakko.

We sat there, all three of us, watching the flames flicker.

We were all each other had.

**oOOo**

I huddled in the corner of the room, and my sibs each took their own corner. I was guessing they were asleep, but my mind stayed troubled.

How am I going to support them?

The events these past couple days ran through my mind, and I came to the only logical conclusion:

I failed them.

I should've been the bigger man to tell them to stop. We then wouldn't have been in this mess, and we would be drifting off to sleep in our three bunks, instead on this cold hard floor.

It's my mess, I caused it.

It's all my fault.

I let a tear slip, but held my breath, trying not to get overly upset. I didn't want to wake them up. But it's hard when you know failure is looming above your head. It's hard when the greatest person you looked up to fails you.

That's exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry Dot... I'm sorry Wakko..." I whispered before taking a deep, painful breath.

I was startled by a cold hand that laid upon me, and I jumped and saw a small silhouette, but I knew exactly who it was.

"For what?" I heard the Scouse-accented voice ask.

"For failing you." I looked down. But instead of turning away, I felt his body snuggle close up to me.

"A great guy once told me that he'd love me no matter what I did. You wanna know what I would've replied back?"

"What's that?"

"I'd tell him I love him no matter what he did too." There was a slight pause between us.

"I love you Yakko." He spoke quietly, before I felt his body ease. I was shocked at first, but put my arm around him.

"I love you too Wak." I softly spoke.

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a shift from my left side, and I peered through my eyelids, and saw another body snuggled up to me.

"I love you also..." I heard a small voice come from it.

I cast a small smile, and somehow, gained a tiny piece of hope.

It wasn't much, but it was there.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bear

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"A Missing Life."

Chapter 3: The Bear

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? So, I don't have much to say, only that the next chapter is the final chapter. On with the story.**

**oOOo**

I woke up with the sunlight peering through the window, and onto my face. I felt Wakko and Dot still next to me, and the hard floor underneath.

I've never been this stiff.

I opened my eyes, seeing both of them resting their heads on me.

It bothered me.

It bothered me that they take comfort and hope within me. I was suppose to be there older brother, their protector, their role model. In reality, I'm just a twelve year old coward, scared to death, and I have no idea what I'm doing.

I felt a small movement, and I looked at Wakko who had rolled over, and was now stretching. He let out a small cough, before blinking a few times, then looking at me.

"I'm hungry..."

Well, there's a surprise.

"I know..." I muttered. "Sleep well?"

He looked down, turned his head a little, and slowly nodded, spacing out. By then, I felt a small gesture, and Dot was now getting up.

Then I remembered something.

"Hey Dot, didn't you read that book Mrs. Flamiel gave us to read?"

"The one on the history of yarn?"

"No, the other one."

"The one about nature?"

"Yeah. Weren't you telling me how it had the different kinds of berries, fruits, and such?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you may just have saved our butts then. There's bushes with berries out in the back if I'm not mistaken. Will you go see if they're edible?"

"Why not you?"

"'Cause I didn't read it, Dottie." I gave a sly smile. Sometimes, it's just fun to push her buttons a bit.

"Don't call me Dottie! And you would know if you had read it..." She grumbled, and went out of the room.

"Wait... Wakko, do you have your gaggy bag?"

He nodded.

"Do you have any food in there?"

He shook his head.

"I cleaned it out a few days ago." He shrugged. "Only have a few things in there now."

Well that's nice.

"Whatta ya have?"

"Mallet... um..." He looked up into space, trying to think.

"I wanna try and fix that door. Got any nails?" He plopped out his bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a small mallet and some nails. I went to the door, which, was lying there on the floor, and looked at the hinges. It was only missing a few nails, so, I hammered it back into the wall. I had to wobble it a few times, to make it more mobile. It screech from the rustiness of the hinges almost made my ears bleed.

It'll have to do. I went back in the room, only to find Wakko eating the wooden chair in the corner of the room.

Some things never change.

"Dude, you don't know where that's been." I never could understand my brother's eating habits.

"Buff I'm humfwy." He replied, with his mouth full.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Swallow Wak." He swallowed.

"I'm hungry."

"I know..." I sighed.

"I'm back." I heard the creaking door open and close. Dot came in with a basket full of fruit. Our eyes lit up in the sight of it.

"Thanks Dottie!" I said, making my way to her, but she was quick to take it away. She clenched my nose and pulled my face to hers.

"Ow ow ow..."

"What did I say about callin' me Dottie."

"Who you callin' pinhead?" I snickered, referencing to the most hated show of Dot's.

She clenched tighter.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"Aaahhhhhh, I would like my nose..."

"Take it back or your nose will be the least of your worries."

"Okay, okay, yeash!"

She let go, and I rubbed my nose. Then we noticed half the fruit of the basket was gone. We both stared at Wakko, who was finishing up some grapes.

"Wakko, I'm going to-"

"It's okay, it's okay, there's plenty enough for us." I took a portion and gave it to her, and then I took the other portion.

"By the way, I drew these out." She took out 3 reddish orange fruit.

"What are they?"

"Tomatoes. They're not fully ripe, but they'll have to do." She gave Wakko and I one. I bit into it.

Worst mistake ever.

I quickly spit it out, feeling my lips, tongue, and my whole mouth go numb. Wakko did the same.

"Wath ith thiss?" I panicked, a bit angry over her lie.

She just rolled on the floor laughing.

"They're persimmons! They're used in different food for their juice and taste. But when you bite directly into them, it makes your mouth numb!" She continued to laugh as Wakko dove right at her. She scattered away, as He followed.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**oOOo**

We had taken a walk and was on our way back.

I could finally feel my mouth again.

"Nature is so beautiful sometimes." Dot sighed, looking around, picking off some berries.

"Maybe we can cook these over a fire..." She mumbled.

Then we heard a crash.

We looked at each other, and confirmed.

It was coming from the cottage.

We darted towards it, finding the door open. We rushed inside.

There, was the biggest black bear we had ever seen. My eyes went wide as I quickly swooped my sibs outside.

"Okay we need a plan." I thought for a minute.

"Okay, Dot and I will be the distraction. Wakko, when it's distracted, you mallet. Okay?"

"I don't want to be the distraction! I'll get eaten!"

"No you won't, I'll make sure of it."

She huffed.

"Go!" I ran around the bear, and Dot went the other way, trying to confuse the bear. The bear notices us, and spotted Dot. It went after her.

"Hey over here!"

It didn't pay any attention to me. It just kept going for Dot. I dove for her, as the bear rose up, and I covered her with my body. I clenched to her tightly, as the bear's shadow came over us.

"Now Wakko!" I prepared for a painful hit, but instead, heard a thump. I opened my eyes to see that Wakko had clonked the bear with his mallet.

"Good job sibs. Sorry Dot, must've been your perfume. I can still smell it."

"A girl's gotta smell her best ya know."

Girls, go fig.

"Just help me move this big lug..."

"Okay!" Dot went over to Wakko, and grabbed his arms.

"I meant the bear..." I muffled, trying to hide the small chuckle.

"Humph. That was mean!" He said.

"Oh well." She shrugged. They joined me in dragging the bear out back.

"Quick, grab as many berries you can, and put them in a line." I shot a look at Wakko.

"And unless you wanna be sleeping with the bears, don't eat them. Just lead the line out, and quick."

Within 30 minutes, we had a line about a mile away. The bear was still unconscious.

Wakko must've hit him hard.

As we returned to our cottage, it was getting dark. The bear slowly woke up, and it took him a while to notice the berries. We watched him out the window as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Okay, new rule. We eat everything on the spot, extra food goes far away from here." I leaned up against the wall.

They slowly nodded, climbing down from the window. Suddenly, Wakko went into a coughing fit. I went to him and pat his back.

"You okay Wak?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah... just swallowed some air..."

But it was too deep to be just choking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..."

I wanted to make myself believe it, but it was kind of hard.

Hopefully it was just nothing.

**oOOo**

I was wrong.

Over the next few weeks, he just got worse and worse. He was hacking, and was now running a fever. He shivered as I pulled my blanket over top his.

He can't get sick. Not now.

His body was slowly failing, and we had no chance of getting help. If we went back, they'd have our throats. But watching Wakko be as sick as a dog like this, was heart breaking. I prayed he'd get better, but everyday was just a painful moment for him. We could here is wheezing when he got sleep, and he could barely get up anymore.

The worse part was, he barely ate.

He got skinny, and quick. I could barely recolonize him. It hurt me, and I could see the pain in Dot's eyes too. She never left his side, except to get food after he got like this. She kept apologizing for all the things she did, and told him it was her fault Scratchy died.

In reality, we all had to share the blame.

I dabbed his head a bit with a wet rag to try to bring his fever down. With every clash of thunder, I flinched, as if it was going to come in and take us. The rain was beating hard tonight, making the melancholy mood turn into a nightmare.

All of the sudden, we heard footsteps behind us, and I whipped around. There was a tall silhouette, that belonged to a human. Dot and I let out an ear piercing scream when a flash of light revealed the identity of the sealed character.

Scratchy.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Wait!? What!? Scratchy?! A ZOMBIE AHHHHHHHHHH! Haha you'll have to see! Review?**

**Note: I have started an Animaniacs role play, I need a Yakko and a Dot. Just tell me if you wanna join!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again

Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"A Missing Life"

Chapter 4: Home Again

**A/N: So, I was going to wait, but, it's the last chapter, and I'm bored. Last chapter yay! Enjoy :).**

**oOOo**

A fear crept up inside me. I watched his slow foot steps as he slowly made his way up to us. I threw myself at his feet, and so did Dot.

"We're sorry!"

"We didn't mean to!"

"We're sorry we killed you!"

"Please don't take Wakko!"

"We love you!"

We cried, and I saw him look down at us.

"I'm not dead!"

"You're a ghost!"

"You're a zombie!"

"Stop children! I'm neither of those!"

"Lazarus?"

He sighed.

"No, I vas never dead. I escaped just in time. I saw yous three run into the voods and vent after yous. I finally caught yous, yah?"

"Do you wanna kill us?

"Do you want our heads?"

He said nothing, but instead, went over to Wakko. I still didn't believe he wasn't dead. His coat was worn and torn, his glasses cracked, and he had scratches all over his face. He leaned down, put his hand on Wakko's forehead.

"He has a bad fever." He picked Wakko up, but I stopped him.

"If you're taking him you're taking us too."

"That's the idea, Yakko."

"Fine. But before I die-"

"Yakko! If I vas dead do you think I could hold Wakko?"

Good enough for me.

"I'm taking him to a hospital, he's very very very sick."

Thank you captain obvious.

"They'll kill us!"

"Over my dead body."

No pun intended.

"Oh Scratchy, so nice to see you. Didn't think Heaven would be this dark..." Wakko had woken up from the little slumber he must've been in, and was clearly delusional.

Scratchy took the blanket Wakko was covered up in, and covered his whole body with it. Scratchy quickly ran out, with us close behind.

**oOOo**

"Mrs. Nurse, I need doctors here stat." Dr. Scratchansniff uncovered our brother, who was shaking badly. The blanket didn't stop much rain from coming through.

"Dr. Scratchansniff!" She exclaimed, surprised and relieved.

"I'm fine. Wakko is sick. Very sick." The nurse looked at Wakko, who was still shivering.

He looked pitiful.

Doctors came in, also shocked seeing Dr. Scratchansniff, but Scratchy shoved Wakko at them, yelling at them to ignore him and take the child. They quickly took Wakko, and went down the hall. We started after him, but was stopped by Dr. Scratchansniff.

"But-"

"Let them take care of it. He'll be fine."

My heart sank down to my stomach.

I fear the worse.

**oOOo**

He was finally moved into a room, where we were allowed to see him. We were told he had really bad pneumonia, and at this point, his life was now on the line.

My sister and I stayed quiet.

We just stared at him.

Tubes and wires were all connected. They did all they could. All we could do is wait. Wait to see if he'd open his eyes. Just once. Flinch, Maybe. That would be good enough. Seeing his chest move, I'm not sure if that's him or the machine. But I do know one thing.

He's struggling.

I heard a small sniffle, which caught my attention.

"I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom." She cried, running out of the room.

"Dot..." I whispered.

I was failing.

"C'mon Wak, wake up." I tried so hard to keep the emotions back.

"Please, wake up. Scratchy's fine. Please, you and Dot are all I have, don't fail us now."

Nothing.

"Wakko, please, if you wake, I'll fix you the biggest meal your eyes had ever seen." I sniffed.

"Wak?"

Nothing. By now, tears were falling like rain.

"Wakko please!" I cried and held him tight, crying into his chest. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't live without ya sib, life is boring without ya. Please wake up." My lips quivered.

"Don't go..." I was a mess by now. I don't care anymore. I just want my brother back.

"Where am I going?"

I looked up, in reply to hearing the sweet Scouse-accented voice again.

"Wakko?"

He was staring right at me.

"Thank God!" I cried out, hugging him tightly.

"Too tight! Too tight!" I quickly let go. "You're crying..."

"Yeah I know." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "How ya feeling?"

"Faboo..." I said, with a cough.

I smiled.

"I bet you do."

"I'm hungry."

"I bet you are." I chuckled a bit. "Not sure if they'll-"

"WAKKO!" I heard a scream, then next thing I know I felt a jolt on the bed, and saw arms fly around our brother.

"You're okay!"

"He won't be if you don't let go." I raised an eyebrow as she let go quickly.

"Scratchy?" We both turned to the door, and saw Dr. Scratchansniff standing there. He made his way over to us, and sat on the other side.

"Yous okay, yah?" He asked.

Wakko smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Scratchy." He whispered, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you. Now do yous know vhy I tells yous to stop?"

We all nodded.

"No more silliness?"

"Right..." I sarcastically said. Dr. Scratchansniff shook his head. "I have to go. See yous Tuesday?" We nodded and he made his way to the door.

"Scratchy."

"Yes Wakko?"

"Thank you."

He smiled a bit, and then went out.

It was now okay.

**oOOo**

It feels good being back in our bunk beds, safe and sound. The sound of snoring was music to my ears.

After a week, they released Wakko, and we went home. We had a feast, just as I had promised, and now here we are, knowing we're not murderers.

And I was okay with that.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Finished! Sorry it was a bit short. Thanks for reading my story! Review overall?**


End file.
